A Story About Love
by Serpico1986
Summary: On his wedding day,Roger began to think back on when he first met the woman that agreed to stay by his side
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I am writing these stories because I want to. I know the characters doesn´t belongs to me, but the idea and its OC does. So, if you don´t like it, it´s not my problem, i´m not writing this for you, just for me and saving here, so you are doing me a great favor, if you stop read this right now, jump for the next story and let me do my writings. If you are feeling uncomfortable about my grammar, my AU or the way i´m writing these characters, i´m so sorry, but it´s not my problem.**

 **Good reading.**

* * *

 **Thanks DSCWin for the fixes, Renthead621 for the inspiration and IswearAngelwasthere, for the support.**

* * *

 **A STORY ABOUT LOVE - Part 1**

Roger was a nervous wreck, he knew today was a happy day, but he couldn't help but be couldn't help but be nervous. He passed his fingers on the small piece of paper that had the lyrics of the song he wrote for Julie Parrilla. The woman who was about to become his wife.

"What time is it?" Roger asked again looking over in Maureen's direction.

"6 o'clock. 10 minutes since the last time you asked. I know you're nervous, but you must calm down. Everything is gonna be OK, I promise. " Maureen tried to calm him down.

"Why is she's doing this to me?" he mumbled, fiddling with his tie for the umpteenth time.

"You did ask her to marry you, what did you expect?" she laughed as they waited for their cue to start down the aisle. Originally, Maureen was supposed to enter with Mark and Joanne with Roger, but at the last minute, Julie changed her mind and paired Maureen with Roger. Something about Joanne's height and Roger's clashing. To say the young woman was nervous was an understatement. As for Tom Collins, since Julie didn't have a father and her mother refused to come, he volunteered to step in.

"It's time. Take off those glasses. A woman likes it when a man looks her in the eyes. No offense." Maureen said suddenly taking off his sunglasses. "Are you ready?"

"What do you think?" he answered as she took his arm and started to lead him away.

At the head of the aisle, they took their positions and Mark patted his friend's shoulder "You'll be alright, man, We're here for you."

"Thanks." Roger said as he felt someone fiddling with his bow tie that he was forced to wear. It was Maureen fixing the mess he made. "I wish I could see her."

"I know, but we'll describe everything for you, so you won't miss anything." Mark smiled as the music began to play. Mark gently forced Roger to stand up straighter. "Show time." he smiled at his friend. Soon there were soft clicks from Mark's camera as the music began to play softly. People stood up as the noise from the pews filled the room. It made the butterflies in Roger's stomach double in strength. He could feel a sense of warmth close around him and the soft intense smell of Lavender and Vanilla perfume drift over him like a safety blanket.

"Are you OK?" Maureen looked up at him, seeing that he was tense.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled down at her before looking in Mark's direction. "Tell me the truth. How does she look? Don't leave anything out." Roger whispered as he turned felt him being turned around gently.

"She looks beautiful." Mark whispered back. "She has white flowers in her hair and her dress is sparkling like diamonds. Her bouquet is filled with all these wild colors." Roger closed his eyes even though it was pointless. He couldn't picture the woman's face even if his life depended on it. He was blind after all. But the things he could see were the lily's, the pastel colors, even the diamonds he could clearly see them in his mind.

As the perfume smell got stronger, he began to think back on when he first met the woman that agreed to stay by his side.

 **Flashback:** _Roger walked the busy streets of New York City tapping his cane back and forth as people maneuvered around him. The loud yells, the honking of the cars even the smells from the street vendors couldn't make him make a wrong turn. He had been walking the streets of New York for as long as he could remember. Since he was 19 years old. That is until he lost his eyesight. Now he had been able to tap his way around New York better than before. To him, walking the streets was the best way to think. To get away from the struggles of life. To be able to ponder on his life without interruption._

 _He expertly turned into a dark alley which, before losing his eyesight, was no problem for him. No one would mess with him, but now that he was blind, it made him easy prey for muggers. The soft scent of a rose from a window sill a few floors above him, made him stop. It sent shivers down his spine as memories of a woman he dearly loved had left him. The rose was the last gift he had given her before she left. Now whenever he would smell one, his heart felt like it would break into a thousand pieces again with each second of smelling the flower._

 _He shook his head quickly, shaking himself out of his trance, tapping wildly getting out of the alley and back onto the busy streets. He was so deep in thought that he forgot to stop at the edge of the sidewalk to listen for vehicles. Instead he stepped down and made his way into the street. His body froze in fear as he could hear the shriek of brakes from a vehicle and he could feel the hard aluminum of the vehicle smash into him sending him falling to the ground._

 _For a brief second he prayed for death. Prayed to be free from the burden of being blind. From being forced to suffer with a disease that would one day kill him. From the pain and heartbreak from a family who was forcing him to live by their rules. The pain of friends inflicted with the same disease that coursed through his veins leaving him. But then the soft voice of a woman approached him._

 _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Please tell me I didn't hit you." the voice said as she looked down at Roger who was on the ground. He turned his head in her direction and could smell the intoxicating smell of Lavender and Vanilla. "Oh please tell me you're OK. Do you want me to call 9-1-1?" she asked frantically as she rambled on._

 _"I'm… I'm fine. It was probably my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Roger said patting the ground searching for his cane. "No I'm just fine."_

 _"I… um… here." the woman's voice was full of guilt and regret. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Roger reached out his hand and felt the smooth texture of his cane. He closed his fingers around his cane. He felt soft hands reach out to help him up._

 _"Oh my god, you're bleeding. Here let me help you with that."_

 _"No. Don't... don't. I'm fine. Really." Roger said, instinctively pulling away from her. The last thing he wanted was for her to touch his contaminated blood. "You've done enough. Thank you for your help, but I should be going." He shoved his wounded hand into his pocket and turned his head in her direction._

 _"I'm Julie." the woman spoke quickly. "Um… Julie Parrilla. What's your name?"_

 _Roger felt something come over him. A sense of peace. He took in a deep breath and answered the woman. "Roger. I'm Roger... Davis." he didn't wait for her to ask him another question as he quickly walked away._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Story About Love - Part 2**

 _Back at the loft everyone was worried. They respected Roger's desire to be left alone and be more independent. But as it got later and later, they became more worried._

 _"Where could he be? He's been gone all day." Joanne asked pacing around the living room._

 _"I'm sure he's fine. He probably needs to clear his head. Ever since Mimi left, he's been distant. Maybe him being out in the world will do him some good." Collins said looking over at them._

 _"If he's not back in a half an hour, I'm going out to look for him." Joanne said when suddenly the door opened and a very annoyed Roger come in._

 _"Hey, where have you been?" Mark asked._

 _"Getting hit by a car. How was your day?" he growled sitting down and reaching for his guitar._

 _"Wait, what? Are you serious? Are you OK?" Maureen said as the musician took a deep breath before swallowing an AZT pill._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. I was walking around, and I wasn't paying attention. I stepped off the curb without realizing it and a car hit me. The driver was a woman. She tried to help me, but since I have this damn disease running through my veins, I had to walk away. The last thing I wanted was to infect. Now that you're all caught up, you can leave me alone now.''_

 __/__

 _A month went by and Roger's life seemed to go back to normal. His days were spent wandering around the city or at work. He found a job tuning instruments in a small shop, so he spend most of his days there. In the evenings he would play the occasional show at a local bar, not too far from the loft._

 _One evening, Roger left work and heading to the Life Cafe to meet up with his friends. It was his birthday and they insisted to gather together to celebrate, to his annoyance. As he wait to cross the street, someone came up behind him and a female voice speaks._

 _"Do you need he... oh wow. Roger, right? It's Julie. I don't know if you remember me, but we met a few weeks ago. I kind of hit you with my car." she said jogging his memory._

 _"I… I remember you."_

 _"Do you need some help?"_

 _"Sure. That… that would be nice." Roger smiled as he felt Julie's gentle hand take his arm. "I'm meeting people at the Life Cafe. Do you want to join me?" he ask and Julie._

 _nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her._

 _"OK. That… sounds like fun." she smiled as they walked towards the cafe._

 __/__

 _Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne were surprised when the door opened and Roger entered with a woman. Roger and his date made their way to their table and the introductions were made. Much to Roger's surprise, it was a great night. Julie seemed to get along with everyone. Making Joanne jealous when she and Maureen appeared to hit it off._

 _As time grew on, Roger and Julie began spending a lot of time together. They went for walks all over the city. Julie would describe the sights and Roger enjoyed her company. He found comfort in her voice as well as her scent. They enjoyed being together. She seemed to get him out of his depression, much like Mimi did, once upon a time. A fact he didn't dare mention to her._

 _They did a lot of talking too. Roger told her stories about his friends and Julie revealed that she hadn't talked to her mother since the death of her father. But there was one thing they didn't talk about. Roger's HIV status._

 _"Are you ever gonna tell her?" Mark asked Roger as they sat in the loft._

 _"How Mark? How am I supposed to tell her? It's not something you just blurt out." Roger stopped playing his guitar and raise his head, his eyes staring at nothing. "It's not like we're in a relationship or anything."_

 _"Well, in case you haven't noticed, she's growing very dependent on you. She's in love with you." Mark got up and left the room. Leaving Roger to think about what Mark just told him._

 __/__

 _A couple of days later, Julie invited Roger to a concert and for the first time since they met, thing were awkward between them._

 _After the concert they went to the Life Cafe for a late dinner. They drank their sodas when Roger decided to break the silence._

 _"Julie, I...I should tell you… Um... there's something you should to know." he stuttered, fidgeting with his heavy silver ring._

 _"Roger, I… I already know."_

 _"What… what are you talking about?" he asked confused._

 _"Well, you know I work in a clinic, right?" She started as he nodded. "Um… I… I give out the medication to people with HIV and AIDS."_

 _"You recognized me from there, didn't you?" Roger asked quietly._

 _"Um… yes. I… I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't know how to." she explained, looking across the table at him. "You haven't been in in a while, then I saw you on the street and you were blind. You haven't told me how that happened yet."_

 _"Apparently I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets." he whispered as she held his hand._

 _"Roger, I…" she started when he interrupted her._

 _"No, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Um… I lost my eyesight last year. I really don't know what happened. I was getting ready for work and the next minute I collapsed. I was in a coma for nearly a month and when I woke up, I couldn't see anything. I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. Things I regret. Those things led me to contract HIV. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't relevant to the relationship we were in because we were just friends, but I… I've found myself feeling more for you than just friendship." he said as he caressed her hand._

 _"Roger, I… I feel the same way. I'm falling in love with you. What is in the past can stay there. It doesn't matter to me. I love you right here, right now. And I will still love you in the future" she said making him smile_

 _"I… I love you too, Julie." he whispered, leaning over the table. She met him the rest of the way and placed her lips on his. He deepened the kiss as shivers ran up his spine._

 _That night they started dating. Time seemed to fly by for the young couple. They spent all their time together and they decided to move in together. They got their own apartment in Alphabet City, not too far from the loft. A few months later, he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He bought a ring, with Joanne's help and waited for the right moment to ask her to marry him._

 _One night they were having a romantic night in and he knew that this was his chance._

 _"Baby, I… I have something to ask you." he faced her as they sat on the couch. He was obviously nervous._

 _"What is it Roger?" Julie asked, looking up at him._

 _"We've been going out for a while and things have been going great and… I… I can't imagine my life without you. I… I wanted to ask you… will you marry me?" he stuttered his way through the proposal, but he held the ring out just like Joanne taught him to do._

 _"Roger I… I couldn't imagine my life without you either. I… of course I'll marry you." she answered him, excitedly._ **END OF FLASHBACK**

Soft, delicate hands touched Roger's. He let out a cleansing sigh, knowing that it was his bride. It made him smile, but he also felt regret that he could not see how beautiful she must have looked in her gown. The sparkle, the flowers in her hair and the halo that surely appeared as the light hit her veil.

"You take care of her, man." Collins whispered, patting his friend on the shoulder before leaning down to kiss Julie on her soft cheek.

"Don't worry. She's my life." he answered, wrapping his larger hands around Julie's smaller ones.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly and he nodded, but still nervous.

The priest began the ceremony as everyone in attendance smiled as they observed their two best friends exchange vows and become one.

It was a nice ceremony and as they exchanged vows. When they kissed, their friends clapped for joy. They decided to have their reception at the Life Cafe, while Mark took care of recording everything on his camera. Roger knew the lay out and Julie wanted to make sure her groom was going to be comfortable and confident on their wedding day.

"OK Roger, speech time." Maureen called out, drinking her glass of champagne.

" Oh, no, I couldn't. I'm not ready. " he told her as Julie placed her delicate hand on his forearm.

"Honey, please. I know you wrote something. I wanna hear it. For me" she pleaded in her sweet voice. The one Roger couldn't resist.

"You are a dangerous woman, has anyone ever told you that?" he smiled as he tilted his head in her general direction.

"My husband tells me that all the time." she giggled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Can we have everyone's attention please? The groom would like to say a few word." Collins teased him, as Roger pick up the paper and pass his fingers on it, feeling the letters.

"Thanks for that, man." he laughed, in Collins' direction.

"No problem, Rog. Any time. I'm here for you." Collins smiled, taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Here goes nothing." he muttered to himself as he cleared his throat. He took a deep breath before directing his attention to his wife and closest friends. "Francesca, Baby. Last night, I was attempting to write you a song, but it just wouldn't come together. Then, i remembered a poem I read a few years back. It was written a long time ago, but it's perfect for this moment. Our moment. Although I can't see you. You're everywhere. Your presence fills my life with unconditional love and it humbles my heart. In other words, Julie my love, thank you for entered my life. You have changed me for the better. I am a better man because I have you in my life. I am never going to let you down." Roger ready before leaning in her direction and giving his wife a long, passionate kiss. The room was filled with the love and respect they had for one another.

Since meeting Julie, Roger was no longer ready to meet his fate. He began fighting the disease that coursed through his veins. He didn't want to leave this sweet, giving woman who agreed to take care of him for the rest of his life. This woman who vowed to love and cherish him for the rest of hers. The woman who gave him his happily ever after.

 **END.**


End file.
